My Short Journal
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang kehidupanku setelah lulus dari SMP Dominion. Tentang kehidupan percintaanku dan keluargaku. Sebuah fakta pun terkuak saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah satu bulan lebih ia menghilang. / Don't Like, Don't Read! AsuCaga Pair [Slight Incest] / For Twin Hibiki's Birthday! / Cover Not Mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer By **Sunrise & Bandai (Not Mine!)**

**My Short Journal** By **Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : R**omance**, ****F**amily**, H**urt**/C**omfort**, D**rama**  
**

**Pairing : Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Athha [Slight CagallixKira]  
**

**Warning : O**OC**, A**U**, T**ypos**, e**tc**. D**on't** L**ike**, D**on't** R**ead**! F**or** T**win** H**ibiki's** B**irthday**! :) T**hree**-S**hoot**! C**agalli's** POV!**

* * *

**~ Meet You ~  
**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini... entah kenapa aku banyak berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Ah... padahal rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku lulus Taman Kanak-kanak, tapi kenapa besok aku harus ujian masuk ke SMA Archangel, ya? Aneh, bukan? Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat, ya?

Pandanganku terarah pada ponsel _flip_ yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Ia tak bergerak sama sekali, padahal aku sangat berharap akan adanya sebuah pesan balasan.

Ya, sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sudah sebulan ini tak ada kabarnya.

Kusandarkan sepenuhnya punggungku pada sandaran kursi taman.

"Sampai kapan kau tak membalas pesan dariku, Kira?" Aku bergumam pelan sambil menatap langit yang nampak cerah namun berawan. Berbagai kejadian yang kulewati dengan laki-laki itu kembali berputar layaknya sebuah film layar lebar di benakku. Seperti saat kami bertemu dan berbicara untuk pertama kali, atau saat dengan ketidakmaluannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku di kelas. Haaah... mengingatnya membuatku tertawa. Kenapa aku tak menyadari perasaannya padaku setelah sekian lama kami berteman?

Tentu saja karena aku memiliki sifat yang kurang peka terhadap sekitarku.

Atau.. aku hanya berpura-pura tidak peka, ya?

_Syuuuh..._

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan membuat rambutku sengaja digerai ikut bergerak. Helaian-helaian bunga sakura juga terbang mengikuti ke mana arah angin itu berhembus. Beberapa di antaranya terbang melewati depan wajahku. Aku tersenyum begitu kelopak bunga sakura tersebut tertangkap oleh tangan kananku. Hanya tiga kelopak yang kudapat.

"Apa... kau suka bunga sakura?"

Aku menengok ke kanan dan terpaku sebentar.

Seorang laki-laki asing tengah duduk setengah meter di sebelah kananku. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu berucap sambil memandang lurus ke depan. "Bunga sakura itu... indah, ya? Mereka juga bisa terbang bebas mengikuti arah angin sesuai kemauan mereka."

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam dengan terus memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di telapak tanganku. Ia juga tak bicara lagi setelahnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatianku. "Maaf..." Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan terus menatap benda yang ada di dekat kedua kaki dari laki-laki asing berambut biru tua itu berupa koper hitam besar.

"Hmm?"

"Kau... pengelana, ya?"

"Eh?" Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangku. "Oh, ini..."

Dari wajah dan nada suaranya, terlihat jelas ia tengah kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tapi... kalau dilihat dari wajah dan bentuk tubuhmu, sepertinya kau bukan pengelana." Ia hanya ber-'eh' ria dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kau masih siswa SMA dan sedang kabur dari rumah, kan?" tebakku.

"Eh? Bagaimana...!?"

"Aku sering mengamati orang-orang di sekitarku dan membaca buku psikolog."

"O-oh, begitu?"

Perlahan kutiup kelopak bunga sakura yang kutangkap tadi kemudian melihat jam yang kupakai di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 16.02. "Jadi, tebakanku benar?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya untuk memastikan seraya menatap sosok itu.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar semua." Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku coba menebak lagi tanpa menatapnya. "Masalah dengan keluarga?"

"...ya."

"_Broken home_?"

"...ya, sepertinya?"

Ah, aku sadar, aku terlalu banyak menebak dan mulai mencampuri masalah yang ia hadapi. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya asal tebak saja," ujarku dan malah disahuti tawa darinya. "Memang ada yang lucu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, maaf. Sikapmu itu polos sekali," sahutnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aneh," gumamku.

Kulihat ia tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya. Aku ini memang aneh."

Tak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang asing yang aneh itu, aku memilih untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Ayah juga pernah bilang untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenal. "Aku harus pulang sekarang," pamitku sambil berdiri dari kursi lalu mulai melangkah. "Oh iya," aku melangkah mundur dan berdiri di hadapannya, "lebih baik kau kembali ke rumahmu. Satu-satunya tempat terakhir yang bisa kau datangi hanya keluargamu."

"..." Ia hanya menatapku tanpa menyahut sama sekali.

"Dah." Setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

* * *

**~ Lost You ~**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak hari di mana aku bertemu laki-laki aneh yang 'katanya' tengah kabur dari rumah. Sampai sekarang, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi, padahal tiap hari aku selalu ke taman. Mungkin orang itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya? Yah, mudah-mudahan saja begitu.

Kedua tanganku membuka sebuah surat yang kudapat tadi pagi.

Di bagian depan amplop terlihat dengan jelas sebuah lambang sekolah.

Surat itu asli dari SMA Archangel, sebuah SMA bertaraf internasional yang menjadi SMA incaranku setelah lulus dari SMP Dominion. Dengan cepat kubuka lalu kubaca secara kilat. Kedua mataku terbelalak melihat satu kalimat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

'_Selamat! Anda diterima menjadi murid di SMA Internasional Archangel!'_

"Aku... diterima?"

Sontak aku langsung berteriak kegirangan. "AKU DITERIMAAA!"

_Set!_ Tiba-tiba saja benda dingin tertempel di pipi kananku.

"Huaaa!" aku memekik seraya berdiri dari kursi taman dan berbalik ke belakang. Sosok laki-laki yang tidak terlalu asing bagiku tengah berdiri dengan tersenyum manis. Di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah minuman kaleng yang kuyakini adalah benda yang ia tempelkan pada pipiku. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi!?" tanyaku dengan nada geram.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu kalau ini bukan kamarmu," jawabnya.

Melihat ekspresi tidak bersalahnya, membuat kesalku semakin menjadi. "Huh!?"

"Kau sadar tidak, sih? Kau berteriak seperti orang gila di taman, Nona."

"Hah?"

Ia tertawa lalu mengambil posisi duduk di kursi panjang yang tadi kududuki. "Masih tidak mengerti atau telingamu jadi tuli mendadak?"

"Apa maksud—!"

"Hm?"

Ugh, aku baru sadar setelah kudengar beberapa orang berbisik di belakangku. Tadi aku memang berteriak kegirangan dan ini di tengah-tengah taman! Langsung saja aku kembali duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang—mungkin—terlihat memerah malu sekarang. "K-kau boleh tertawa lagi kalau memang ingin tertawa," ujarku pelan. Sebuah minuman kaleng terangsur ke depan wajahku. Aku menengok padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sepertinya kau diterima di SMA yang kau pilih?" tebaknya sambil tersenyum.

Kuterima minuman kaleng tersebut tanpa membukanya. "Ya. Aku diterima."

"Kalau begitu, selamat!"

"Um-mm, terima kasih."

Suasana tampak hening setelahnya. Bahkan suara hembusan angin bisa terdengar jelas oleh kedua telingaku. "Omong-omong, ini pertemuan kedua kita, bukan? Kita belum berkenalan waktu itu." Tangan kanannya terulur padaku. "Namaku Athrun Zala. Siapa namamu?"

Athrun... Zala? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi di mana, ya?

"Namamu?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Cagalli Yula Athha. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, walau dengan cara yang cukup menyebalkan," ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Terdengar jelas nada kesal dan menyindir di kalimat terakhirku.

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf."

_Klek. Pesss._

Kubuka minuman kaleng yang ia berikan. Sebelum kuminum, aku pandangi sebentar wajahnya. "Tidak ada racunnya, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat kok."

Alis kananku terangkat. "Tak ada yang tahu 'kan 'dalamnya' bagaimana?"

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau sajalah," pasrah laki-laki bermarga Zala itu.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil dan secara reflek menyenggol lengannya. "Pasrah banget," gurauku. Ia menatapku, malas. Aku pun meminumnya. Hmm... lumayan... Rasa apa ini, ya?

"Boleh kutebak?" Athrun meminta izin.

"Silahkan," sahutku seraya minum lagi.

"Kau baru pertama kali minum jus kalengan rasa buah naga, ya?"

"—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tebakannya tepat sasaran! "B-bagaimana—!?"

Athrun melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Padahal aku hanya asal menebak, lho." Aku hanya mencibir mendengar ucapannya itu. "Hei, hei, hei. Tidak sopan mencibir ucapan seseorang yang lebih tua darimu, kau tahu?" Dengan seenaknya Athrun mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"Hei!"

"Ahahaha."

"Geez, dasar aneh." Aku kembali meminum jus kalengan rasa buah naga pemberiannya dengan raut wajah sebal. Kugembungkan kedua pipiku, kebiasaanku saat sedang kesal yang kumiliki sejak kecil dan sepertinya takkan bisa hilang walaupun sudah puluhan kali kucoba. "Cagalli." Merasa dipanggil, aku pun menengok. Sebuah jari telunjuk menempel pada pipi kananku. "Hei!" Lagi, aku memekik kaget karena ulah kekanak-kanakkannya.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Ternyata wajahmu terlihat semakin manis saat marah, ya?"

"Huh?" Kedua alisku mengkerut. "Kau menghinaku?"

"Bodoh, aku memujimu!" sahut Athrun gemas setelah menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Oh," aku meliriknya malas, "kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu, Tuan?"

"Terserah, terserah."

Kini aku yang tertawa cukup keras melihat betapa pasrahnya laki-laki ini saat dikerjai. Bagaimana ya, kalau ia ditindas orang lain? Apa Athrun juga akan sepasrah ini dan tidak melawan? Bodoh sekali. Setelah puas tertawa, pandanganku teralih padanya lagi. Baru kusadari kalau laki-laki itu terus memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum sedikit aneh, menurutku. "Apa?" tanyaku, ketus.

"Sikapmu cepat sekali berubah, ya?" Ia bertanya atau berpendapat?

"Yaaah, maaf saja. Seperti inilah sifat asliku," sahutku dengan nada sarkastis.

"Oke, oke."

Kupandangi sebentar wajahnya yang entah kenapa jadi lebih cerah daripada saat pertama kali kami bertemu. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan masalahmu? Sepertinya sudah terselesaikan, ya?" Aku bertanya dan mencoba menebaknya lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan juga bermain tebak-tebakan dengan Athrun.

"Yaaah, seperti itulah."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Aku kembali ke rumah setelah mendapat kabar kalau Ibuku masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia terus mengkhawatirkanku sampai-sampai tidak makan selama tiga hari," cerita Athrun sambil memandangi langit yang nampak mulai berawan. Terlihat jelas senyum lega di wajahnya yang cukup tampan.

Kenapa aku baru sadar, ya? Tentang wajah Athrun, maksudku.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Tanpa sadar aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak."

"Oh, begitu?"

Ah, ia tersenyum usil padaku dan itu terlihat menyebalkan. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang mesum begitu, Tuan Athrun Zala," ujarku dengan nada geram.

"Maaf, rasanya menyenangkan bisa menjahilimu, Cagalli," akunya.

"Ya, ya, ya, dan aku cukup muak melihat wajahmu itu."

"Tapi," tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menatapku dengan senyuman anehnya. "Terima kasih, Cagalli. Kau tahu? Ucapan terakhirmu waktu itu, sudah menyelamatkanku untuk tidak lari dari masalah yang kuhadapi dengan keluargaku," kata Athrun dan entah kenapa aku merasa ia benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Lalu senyuman yang sekarang ditunjukkan Athrun sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

"..." Aku hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan terpaku. Tanpa sedikit pun berucap sepatah kata padanya sampai sosok tersebut pergi menjauh keluar taman dan tak terlihat lagi.

Tunggu, ia benar-benar pergi?

Karena terlalu kaget, aku langsung lari mengejarnya.

"H-hei, tunggu!"

Saat aku sampai di luar taman, kedua mataku tak menemukan sosok Athrun Zala di mana pun. Kucoba mencarinya di beberapa gang dekat taman, tapi ia benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak. Napasku terengah-engah dan bersandar pada tembok taman yang dipenuhi coret-coretan pilok serta cat warna-warni. "Cepat sekali jalannya," gumamku sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipis kananku.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

**Note : Akan di-update tiga hari berturut-turut :) **

**Fanfic ini saya publish sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Cagalli dan Kira. Pas tanggal 18 Mei kemarin juga bertepatan dengan pengumuman pemenang lomba fanfiction di bunkasai terkenal di kota saya dan fanfic ini jadi juara I. :D**

**Sudah dua kali ini saya buat fanfic terus menang dan fandom yang dipakai selalu GSD. Saya sangat berterimakasih pada penciptanya, juga fans-fansnya :) Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! #Bow**

**Oh iya, terima kasih juga pada pocaga-san, caga. hina-san, Dewi Natalia-san, dan Naw d Blume-san yang sudah me-review fanfic "Unfair" saya. #Bow Review kalian buat saya termotivasi dan untuk "We're REDFOX" akan saya usahakan update di minggu ini. #Bow**

**Ja Mata Ashita!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer By **Sunrise & Bandai (Not Mine!)**

**My Short Journal** By **Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : R**omance**, ****F**amily**, H**urt**/C**omfort**, D**rama**  
**

**Pairing : Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Athha [Slight CagallixKira]  
**

**Warning : O**OC**, A**U**, T**ypos**, e**tc**. D**on't** L**ike**, D**on't** R**ead**! F**or** T**win** H**ibiki's** B**irthday**! :) T**hree**-S**hoot**! C**agalli's** POV!**

* * *

**~ The Secret ~  
**

* * *

Lagi, tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke taman kota hari ini. Aku terduduk di atas kursi yang sama seraya mengeratkan syal biru tuaku. Entah kenapa angin hari ini terasa dingin, atau mungkin karena tubuhku yang sedang demam? Kepalaku kembali pening untuk kesekian kalinya, reflek kusandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi. "Padahal ini hari pertamaku jadi siswa di SMA Archangel, tapi malah terserang demam seperti ini," keluhku dengan agak serak. Ah, tenggorokanku terasa kering sekarang.

"_Terima kasih, Cagalli..."_

Suara itu... Aku baru sadar, sudah tiga hari ini aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Bertemu dengan Athrun dan bermain tebak-tebakan seperti waktu itu. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi, ya?

Tanpa sadar, pandanganku terus tertuju pada gerbang keluar-masuk taman.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi arah pandangku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sontak aku mendongak dan terlihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Apa ini mimpi? Kusentuh keningku yang sedikit panas. "Sepertinya... aku berhalusinasi ada Kira di depanku," ucapku dengan nada lirih seraya berdiri tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tanganku dari kening.

_Set, grep!_

Mendadak tubuhku jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang. "Huh?"

"Bodoh. Ini nyata, Cagalli. Aku Kira, Kira Yamato."

Orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Kira...?" Aku bertanya lirih sambil mencoba menatap wajahnya. Benar. Ia adalah Kira Yamato, seorang laki-laki yang sudah sebulan lebih menghilang dari hadapanku. "Hiks, kau... benar Kira? Kira Yamato?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

_Tuk._ Ia menjitak kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum.

"Iya, Cagalli. Ini aku, kekasihmu, Kira Yamato."

Perlahan bibirku melengkung ke atas lalu membalas pelukannya. "K-kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang? Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Kira?"

Pelukannya kembali mengerat. "Maaf baru bisa menemuimu sekarang, Cagalli. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan bahkan sampai sekarang, masalah itu belum kuselesaikan," akunya. Ia melepas pelukan kami lalu duduk di kursi. Aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya setelah menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi kananku. "Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Kira dengan nada bercanda.

"Tentu saja," sahutku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tangannya yang besar itu mengacak-acak rambutku sebentar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghilang darimu. Hanya saja... aku merasa belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Bicaramu aneh, Kira."

Senyum lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Bisa... kau ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu, Kira?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi lebih ke sebuah permintaan. Angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuhku, sontak aku sedikit bergedik karena kedinginan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menghiraukan rasa dingin itu dan terus menatap lurus ke kedua mata Kira.

"Bagaimana... aku harus memulainya, ya?"

"Dari mana saja, dari awal pun juga tak masalah."

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh. "Kau yakin?"

Tanpa ragu aku langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Aku siap mendengarkan." Kira memandangiku sebentar lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan kananku dan mengenggamnya.

"Aku rasa... kita tak bisa bersama seperti sekarang ini lagi."

"...huh?"

"Dengan kata lain... aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan terlarang ini, Cagalli."

"Hubungan... terlarang? Apa m-maksudmu, Kira?" tanyaku sambil menarik bahunya supaya aku bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. "Ulangi semua perkataanmu, Kira. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa—"

"—aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kita adalah saudara kembar."

"...huh?"

"Kita adalah saudara kembar tidak identik yang terlahir dari keluarga Hibiki. Orang tua kita—Ulen dan Via Hibiki—meninggal satu tahun setelah kita lahir. Selama sebulan kita hidup di yayasan panti asuhan sebelum diadopsi oleh orang tua kita yang sekarang."

_Syuuuh..._

Lagi-lagi, suara angin terdengar di tengah-tengah keheningan.

"Aku... minta maaf." Kira berucap lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... mungkin..." Reflek aku menutup mulut saat tanpa sadar air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku. Bukan hanya aku, ia juga menangis setelah menjelaskan secara singkat. Aku berdiri di hadapan Kira lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Kira! Mana mungkin kita kembar!? Apa kau percaya begitu saja soal itu!?"

"MEMANG KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA!?"

Aku tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu berteriak marah padaku.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya, tapi tidak setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau hasil DNA yang diam-diam kulakukan waktu itu 100%... positif." Ia menatapku lurus dengan ekspresi sedih yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini kulihat juga. "Kuharap, kau bisa terima kenyataan ini, Cagalli. Tidak mungkin 'kan... saudara kembar jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Kira, tapi..." Sungguh, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhku. "Maaf."

"Hiks, t-tapi... bagaimana c-caranya?" _Bagaimana caranya... aku membuang perasaan cintaku padamu, Kira? _lanjutku dalam hati. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak meneriakkan semua yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Aku... juga tidak tahu," jawabnya dan bisa kurasakan air hangat merembas ke bagian bahu kanan blazer merahku.

Putus asa. Kami berdua hanya bisa pasrah saat dipermainkan oleh takdir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Cagalli, apa Anda sedang tidak enak badan?"

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil menengok ke samping kanan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Anda belum menyentuh sarapan Anda," kata pelayan keluarga Athha itu.

Kali ini aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dengan gerakan seolah memaksakan diri, kuambil satu porsi roti bakar berisi selai kacang favoritku lalu kugigit sedikit. Entah kenapa aku jadi malas makan sejak tempo hari, mungkin karena... masalahku dengan Kira. Satu hari setelah pertemuan itu, Kira menjemputku ke sekolah, bermaksud untuk memberikan hasil DNA dari sempel rambut kami berdua. Aku cukup kaget saat tahu ia diam-diam mengambil rambutku untuk tes DNA sewaktu kami masih SMP.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, Cagalli."

Ayah terdengar tengah mengkhawatirkanku, walau dari ekspresinya tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Lagi, aku tersenyum dan mengaku. "Yaaa, sebenarnya ada satu. Ah, mungkin banyak?"

"Tentang sekolah barumu?" tanyanya, mencoba menebak.

"Bukan," jawabku cepat seraya menggigit roti lagi.

"Pacar?"

"...mungkin?"

Terlihat Ayah mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tengah ia baca. "Apa dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, Cagalli?" Kini suaranya terdengar _over protective_, seolah-olah ia siap melakukan apapun pada pacarku untuk membalas perbuatannya. Huh? Tapi perbuatan apa? Kira sama sekali tidak berbuat jahat padaku. Hanya... takdir yang melakukannya.

"Dia tidak berbuat jahat padaku, Ayah."

Suara helaan napas lega bisa kudengar, walau secara samar-samar. "Lalu?"

Kuletakkan kembali roti bakarku ke atas piring lalu meminum sedikit susu rasa vanilla kesukaanku. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Ayah mengenai masalahku ini," kataku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Tanaka-_san_—pelayan tua keluarga Athha—yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahku memilih pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia tahu dan sadar kalau aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalahku secara empat mata dengan Ayah. Satu menit kemudian, suara pintu tertutup menyapa telinga.

"Ayah dengar, kemarin kamu sempat demam, Cagalli. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin."

"Begitu?" Rasa ragu terselip di nada bicaranya.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Ayah yang terlihat biasa saja, seolah kabar kesehatanku yang sempat menurun itu hanya angin lalu. Tapi aku tahu—sangat tahu—kalau dirinya peduli padaku, tentu aku tahu itu dari Tanaka-_san_. Pelayan itu cerita padaku kalau Ayah selalu meminta laporan tentang diriku setelah ia pulang dari kantor. "Sungguh, Ayah. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja," ujarku.

"Apa kamu sakit karena masalahmu yang sekarang, Cagalli?"

Ia menatapku lurus ke wajah dan sengaja menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Ya... sedikit," jawabku, jujur dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ceritakan masalahmu pada Ayah," perintahnya.

"Aku... pernah bilang ke Ayah 'kan kalau aku punya pacar?" tanyaku, hati-hati.

"Ya, lalu? Apa sekarang kalian sudah putus?"

Dengan gerakan kaku, aku pun menganggukkan kepala sekali. Namun buru-buru kujelaskan alasannya karena dari wajah, Ayah terlihat marah pada—mantan—pacarku. "T-tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, Ayah. Sungguh!" Kedua mataku menatap ke arah yang lain secara spontan, bermaksud untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Rasanya aku tak ingin menyampaikan hal ini pada Ayah dan menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi kalau seperti itu, aku takkan mendapat jawaban yang jelas dan pasti tentang keluarga kandungku.

Apakah... laki-laki paruh baya bernama Uzumi Nala Athha yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Ayah kandungku? Atau hanya Ayah adopsi?

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku sejak bertemu lagi dengan Kira.

"Apa... Ayah kenal dengan... Kira Yamato?"

Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajah Ayah.

Jadi, benar? Jadi, benar kalau Kira itu... saudara kembarku?

Dengan nada gugup bercampur rasa takut, kucoba bertanya lagi. "A-Ayah kenal Kira Yamato, kan?"

"Di mana kalian bertemu, Cagalli?"

"Kami satu kelas sewaktu SMP selama dua tahun terakhir."

"Tapi sekarang kalian sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, kan?"

Rasa sakit bisa kurasakan di hatiku, jantung pun seolah berhenti di detik itu juga. Aku kembali menunduk. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram rok selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah-hitam yang kupakai. "Kami masih berhubungan kok, Ayah," sahutku dengan nada berani sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sebagai saudara kembar. Iya, kan?" lanjutku dan tanpa sadar, suaraku terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan tangis. Walau sebenarnya memang begitu.

"Cagalli... Kau tahu dari—" Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Ayah. Sontak aku tertawa kecil secara paksa.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari Kira beberapa hari yang lalu," jelasku.

_Srek._ Kulihat Ayah berdiri dari kursi seraya berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ayah?" tanyaku, bingung saat ia sudah berada di dekatku.

Perlahan tubuhku pun limbung ke depan karena ditarik oleh Ayah. Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "A-Ayah..." Suaraku terdengar bergetar begitu memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba air mata yang sempat menggenangi kedua mataku, turun melewati pipi dan berakhir di kemeja biru langit yang sedang Ayah pakai. "M-mataku... kenapa—"

"—menangislah jika ingin menangis. Jangan terus kamu tahan sendiri, Cagalli."

Mendengar ucapannya, tentu membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangis. "Ayah..."

Bisa kurasakan tangannya mengusap helaian rambut pirangku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kenapa? Padahal aku hanya anak angkatnya, tapi kenapa ia memperlakukanku sebaik ini? Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku pantas mendapat kebahagiaan dari orang sebaik Ayah?

"Maaf, Cagalli. Maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu."

Bahkan, ia meminta maaf padaku lebih dulu.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "U-untuk apa Ayah m-minta maaf seperti itu? A-Ayah tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kok," kataku pelan sambil menahan isak tangis yang sedari tadi tertahan di bibir. Ya, memang tak ada yang harus disalahkan di sini. Tapi...

Tapi...

"Hiks."

Isakan itu pun terdengar setelahnya, membuat pelukan dari Ayah semakin mengerat. "Maaf, Cagalli. Seharusnya Ayah ceritakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya sejak awal," kata Ayah dengan nada berbisik. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram kemejanya hingga kusut dan terus memanggil 'Ayah'. "Maaf, Cagalli."

"Ayah, k-kenapa, hiks?"

Ia melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air mataku.

Kututup mulutku dengan punggung tangan, bermaksud untuk menahan suara isakan tangis. Sakit... Rasanya sakit... Seharusnya aku senang karena berhasil mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan Ayah sejak dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya... sangat sakit? Kenapa...? Aku menatap wajah Ayah yang terlihat mencemaskanku dengan posisi setengah berjongkok. Berulang kali kudengar kata 'maaf' dari mulutnya, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesak yang kurasakan sedari tadi.

"_... Tidak mungkin 'kan... saudara kembar jadi sepasang kekasih?"_

Entah kenapa tangisku semakin menjadi saat perkataan Kira kembali teringat.

"Maaf, Cagalli. Maaf."

"Ayah, hiks! Ayah, k-kenapa, hiks!?"

* * *

**Share With You**

* * *

Entah kenapa aku datang ke taman kota di hari Minggu pagi ini. Biasanya aku selalu mengurung diri di kamar sampai waktu makan siang, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku menghela napas berat dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirangku. Efek dari banyak pikiran. Ya, karena masalah itu, membuatku sering sekali berpikir hal-hal yang tak masuk akal. Contohnya saja teman-teman baruku akan pergi menjauh dariku begitu tahu identitasku sebagai anak adopsi dari pebisnis terkaya nomor dua di dunia.

Tapi sepertinya itu bisa terjadi.

Bukan hal yang mustahil bila mereka menjauh.

_Set!_ Tubuhku menegang saat benda dingin menyapa pipi kananku.

Jangan bilang kalau... "Athrun Zala," gumamku, malas sambil menengok ke samping. Sosok laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ dengan pakaian santainya itu tengah berdiri ditemani senyum tak berdosa seperti biasa. Rasa kesal menguar seketika. "Tak bisakah kau pakai cara yang lebih menyenangkan lagi selain ini?" sindirku sambil menatapnya tajam. Oh ayolah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat, tak bisakah ia mengerti keadaanku sekarang dengan sekali melihat?

"Kau sedang ada masalah, ya? Mukamu terlihat suram?" tanyanya.

Akhirnya... sadar juga. Kugunakan tangan kiriku untuk mendorong sedikit wajahnya yang melihat wajahku terlalu dekat. "Tolong pakai cara normal saja, bisa?" sahutku dengan nada kesal. Kusandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi seraya menatapnya. "Tidak mau duduk?"

Athrun pun duduk tepat di sebelah kiriku. "Jadi, kali ini kau yang bermasalah?"

Kedua mataku tertuju pada ponsel yang terus kugenggam di tangan kananku.

Laki-laki itu terlihat mengikuti arah pandangku tanpa berucap lagi.

"Setiap orang pasti punya masalahnya masing-masing. Iya, kan?" lirihku. Kulihat secara sekilas, ia menatap ke arahku sebelum ikut bersandar sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sama seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. "Tanpa masalah... hidup ini terasa hambar. Bagaikan sebuah kanvas putih tanpa goresan pensil dan cat warna. Benar-benar polos dan membuat jenuh orang-orang yang melihatnya."

"Tak apa."

"Huh?" Aku menengok pada Athrun, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku karena aku tidak pandai menebak."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Waktu itu, kau bisa menebak permasalahanku tanpa harus kuceritakan. Ingat?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi, masih tidak mengerti. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan. "Kau itu bodoh atau pikun, Cagalli?" Mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Athrun, tentu membuatku semakin kesal. "Kau semakin menyebalkan, Tuan Athrun Zala."

Ekspresi Athrun berubah suram. "Apa wajahku kelihatan terlalu tua, Cagalli?"

"Baru sadar?" sahutku.

"Jawabanmu sangat tidak membantu," kata laki-laki beriris mata _emerald_ itu.

"Hmmph." Tanpa sadar aku terus menahan tawa. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu berubah-ubah, cukup bisa membuatku tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Bahkan rasa sedih dan kesal yang sempat kurasakan, kini menghilang entah ke mana. Aku terus tertawa sampai akhirnya tersadar kalau Athrun terus memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum tipis. "A-apa?" tanyaku setelah berdeham.

"Ternyata wajahmu semakin manis saat tertawa lepas seperti tadi."

"Huh? Kau menghinaku?"

Kini ia yang tertawa pelan. "Bukan menghina, tapi memuji."

"Tapi bagiku, kau terdengar seperti tengah menghinaku tadi," kataku tidak terima. Bisa kurasakan suhu panas merambat ke kedua pipiku secara cepat. Sontak aku memilih untuk membuang muka dan menatap ke arah lain. Berharap laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang. Huh? Tunggu, ada apa denganku?

"Kau tak mau cerita padaku?"

Aku menengok ke arahnya lalu terdiam.

"Aku takkan memaksamu jika kau tak mau, Cagalli," kata Athrun.

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya aku ingin konsultasi juga denganmu, Athrun," akuku. Aku membuka layar ponsel _flip_-ku lalu menutupnya, membuka kemudian menutupnya lagi secara berulang-ulang. "Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya... cinta terlarang?"

"Cinta sedarah, maksudmu?" Ia bergumam sebentar. "Tidak, atau belum?"

"Jawabanmu sangat tidak membantu," kataku meng-_copy paste_ ucapannya.

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kenyataannya begitu, kok."

Diam lalu menghela napas lewat mulut. Haruskah aku bercerita padanya, kalau dia saja takkan mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan sekarang?

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti, Cagalli."

Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak dan reflek bergerak ke samping kanan. "H-huh?"

Athrun tersenyum geli padaku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membantuku mencari solusinya, Athrun," kataku. Melihat ia mengangguk, aku pun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kehidupanku sekarang secara singkat, padat, dan jelas. Athrun tampak menyimak dan sesekali bertanya.

"Kau... tidak menangis?" Ia bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Menangis? Aku mengecek kedua mataku yang tak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. "Syukurlah."

Pandanganku tertuju pada Athrun yang masih tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambutku. Hangat... Aku merasa tangan Athrun memiliki kehangatan yang sama seperti Ayah. Berbeda dengan Kira dan lainnya. "Mungkin karena ada kau, aku jadi tidak menangis," kataku seraya mengulum senyum.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Kepalaku menunduk.

"Mencintai dan dicintai..., ya?" Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum memandangi langit berawan. Tangan kanannya yang semula mengacak-acak rambutku kini ia jadikan bantal. "Masalahmu ternyata cukup rumit. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir kalau suatu hari nanti akan mencintai seseorang yang memiliki darah dan orang tua kandung yang sama seperti masalahmu itu," kata Athrun dengan nada bingung.

Mataku melirik ke arahnya. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya."

"Tapi menurutku, itu bagus."

"Maksudmu?" Athrun tersenyum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Laki-laki ini, suka sekali tersenyum, ya? Aku yakin, para gadis di luar sana banyak yang menyukainya. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan sih, barusan!?

"Setidaknya... hubungan kalian berdua belum terlalu jauh."

"Oke, oke." Aku kembali terdiam, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Athrun.

Dua buah tiket tiba-tiba menghalangi pandanganku yang tertuju pada pohon bunga sakura. Pohon itu berdiri tanpa sehelai pun bunga sakura karena memang sudah waktunya bunga-bunga sakura tidak tumbuh dan mekar lagi. Kepalaku mendongak, menatap sosok Athrun yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Aku memang tak bisa membantumu, tapi aku ingin mendukungmu dengan caraku," katanya.

"...mendukung-...ku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku harap, kau mau menerima ajakanku."

Aku menatap dua tiket tersebut. Tiket ke Junius Aquarium Park. "Baiklah, kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Malam ini, bisa?"

"Oke."

* * *

**~ Date With You ~**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 P.M. saat aku sampai di depan stasiun Earl. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahku begitu melihat tiket yang diberikan Athrun pagi ini. Pantulan diriku di kaca sebuah etalase toko menarik perhatianku. Kedua mataku berkedip beberapa kali melihat betapa sederhananya diriku dengan balutan kaos putih panjang ditutupi _sweater_ berwarna hijau muda yang dipadukan dengan celana ukuran tiga per empat berwarna krem. Sebuah syal hijau muda pemberian dari Ayah juga kupakai di leher.

"Penampilanku... seperti biasanya, kan? Tak ada yang berubah, kan?" gumamku.

Rasa cemas kembali menghantuiku dan dengan cepat kugelengkan kepala.

"Oke, tenang, Cagalli. Tenang... Ini bukan kencan. Ini bukan kencan."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau 'ini' bukan kencan, hm?"

Mendadak, sosok yang ditunggu berbisik seperti itu di telinga kiriku. Reflek badanku berbalik dan malah menabrak tubuhnya. Aku terdiam beberapa sambil menatap wajah Athrun yang tersenyum tipis seperti biasa dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Bahkan karena cukup dekat, sampai bisa membuatku merasakan nafasnya yang berbau daun mint. Berbeda sekali dengan Kira. Ah, lagi-lagi aku membeda-bedakan mereka berdua tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya, kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku, Cagalli."

"Huh?" Mataku berkedip sekali.

"Ayo pergi, sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat," ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya tangan kananku terus ia gandeng selama di perjalanan menuju Junius Aquarium Park. Sesekali aku berniat untuk melepaskannya tapi ada saja alasan yang ia buat untuk tetap bisa menggandeng tanganku. Apa... perempuan yang dekat dengannya juga ia perlakukan seistimewa ini? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya dan... kami juga baru bertemu tak lebih dari sebulan. Itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Sampaiii!" Ia berseru tepat di depan gerbang masuk Junius Aquarium Park.

Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Ini... pertama kalinya aku ke sini.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi bahagia Athrun. "Hei, jangan lari!"

Walau sudah kusuruh untuk tidak lari, tetap saja laki-laki itu mengajakku berlari kecil ke gedung utama. Setelah selesai mengurus tiket masuk, kami pun bisa menikmati betapa indahnya kehidupan bawah laut yang ada di aquarium terbesar di PLANT itu. Tak henti-hentinya aku berdecak kagum. Kami juga sempat berfoto-foto dan cukup membuatku malu karena Athrun terkadang memotretku tanpa izin lebih dulu. Saat kami foto berdua, ada beberapa pengunjung yang berbisik betapa serasinya kami sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Panas, ya?" tanyaku sambil mengipaskan tangan ke wajah.

Athrun tersenyum geli. "Panas karena suhu atau panas karena ma—aw!"

"Hm? Kau ingin bilang apa, Athrun?" tanyaku setelah mencubit pinggangnya.

"Cubitanmu sakit juga. Ternyata perempuan tomboi suka mencubit, ya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tadi dia bilang aku ini tomboi? "Athrun, tadi kau bilang aku—"

"—ah! Aku lapar! Ke _food court_ sebelah sana, ya?"

"Eh?"

Ia kembali menarik tangan kananku lalu berjalan keluar gedung utama dan mengajakku ke _food court_ yang sempat ia tunjuk tadi. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja aku sadar. Sekarang yang menjadi pikiranku adalah kenapa Athrun bisa tahu kalau aku punya sikap... tomboi? Setahuku, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kepribadianku itu, terutama teman-temanku di SMP Dominion. Apa jangan-jangan... Hmm, tapi aku tak pernah kenal dengan nama Athrun Zala sebelumnya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Athrun sambil melepas mantel coklat selututnya.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu," jawabku.

"Oke." Laki-laki itu pun pergi ke tempat pemesanan.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikannya sampai ia kembali duduk berhadapan denganku. Dua porsi _burger_ ukuran _medium_ dan dua kopi mocacinno tertata rapi di nampan yang ia bawa. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih."

"Hm! Sama-sama," balas Athrun seraya tersenyum.

Rasa bingung sempat mengganggu pikiranku.

Ia mulai membuka bungkus _burger_-nya, aku pun mengikutinya.

Dalam diam kami makan _burger_ tersebut. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi... sepertinya Athrun akan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Sebenarnya, siapa laki-laki di hadapanku ini? Ia menatapku bingung sambil meminum kopi mocacinno-nya. "Athrun," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Apa sebelum ini... kita pernah bertemu?"

Laki-laki yang kini memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan berwarna biru langit itu sedikit tersedak. Sontak saja aku panik. Buru-buru ia melambaikan tangan kanan, bermaksud untuk bilang kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"K-kenapa... kau bisa berpikiran s-seperti itu, Cagalli?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini perempuan tomboi. Padahal hanya teman SMP-ku saja yang tahu soal itu. Jadi, aku berpikir kalau mungkin saja kita sekolah di SMP yang sama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentangmu, Athrun," jelasku dengan nada bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau juga tahu kalau aku suka kopi mocacinno dan _burger_?"

Walau ekspresinya terlihat santai, tapi dari matanya terlihat jelas kalau laki-laki itu sedang panik. Seolah semua rahasianya sudah terbongkar.

"Athrun?" Aku memanggil namanya karena dia tak menjawab selama satu menit.

"Aa, mm, itu..."

"Athrun-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat asing di telingaku tiba-tiba terdengar. Kami berdua menengok ke arah yang sama. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang lurusnya sampai sepinggang tengah berdiri di sebelah Athrun. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget saat laki-laki yang dipanggilnya menengok.

Mm, tunggu. Apa... gadis ini... pacar Athrun?

"M-Meer. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Athrun sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Athrun-_kun_ sendiri, sedang apa di tempat ini dengan..."

Reflek, aku ikut berdiri dari kursi kemudian membungkukkan badan. "P-perkenalkan! Namaku Cagalli Yula Athha, teman Athrun Zala," kataku dengan nada cepat. Kuusahakan untuk tersenyum ramah padanya.

"O-oh, teman Athrun-_kun_." Ia ikut tersenyum. "Meer Campbell."

Aku mengangguk sedikit. "S-salam kenal."

"Jadi? Kau datang dengan siapa ke sini, Meer?" tanya Athrun.

"Dengan... Kakak," jawab gadis itu.

"Mm, itu... maaf? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" pintaku entah pada siapa. Baik Athrun maupun gadis bernama Meer itu, mereka menganggukkan kepala sekali. "Apa... kalian... pacaran?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kelewat hati-hati. Kalau aku salah langkah, bisa-bisa Athrun bertengkar dengan pacarnya itu dan yang terburuknya... aku bisa jadi penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak! Aku tak mau dicap sebagai perebut pacar orang!

"Itu... sebenarnya... kami sudah bertunangan."

"Meer!"

"Eh? Tunangan?" Aku menatap kedua sejoli yang saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa atmosfernya agak tegang, ya? Kedua mataku melotot seketika begitu sadar apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. "T-tunggu dulu! Tolong jangan salah paham dulu, Meer-_san_!"

Mereka menatapku bingung.

"Itu... awalnya kami tidak pergi berdua, kok! Ada satu temanku yang ikut!"

Kedua alis mata Athrun berkerut. "Apa mak—"

"—tapi temanku minta pulang lebih awal karena ada masalah keluarga."

"O-oh, begitu?" Ekspresi Meer terlihat lega.

"I-iya, begitu," kataku sambil tersenyum dan melirik sedikit ke arah Athrun. Laki-laki itu... bukannya berterimakasih malah menatapku tajam. Sepertinya, ia marah padaku? Tapi kenapa harus marah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu pada Meer?"

Langkahku ikut terhenti saat Athrun berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kita sedang kencan," katanya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"A-apa maksudmu? Dia itu tunanganmu, Athrun!" sahutku.

Ia memandangiku sebentar lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kananku. "Kau sadar tidak, sih?"

"Soal... apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"..."

"...maaf?" Aku... tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku tidak tuli, kan? Tadi apa katanya? Athrun menyukaiku? Athrun... menyukaiku? Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak saat tangan kirinya menarik tangan kananku dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "A-Ath..." Pelukannya semakin erat. Samar-samar terdengar suara detak jantung yang berpacu sangat cepat. Entah suara detak jantung siapa, yang pasti... ini terasa... salah.

Ya, salah.

Ini... tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi... kenapa?

"_Itu... sebenarnya... kami sudah bertunangan."_

Benar. Laki-laki ini... sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan yang sangat cantik bernama Meer Campbell. Tapi kenapa... kenapa dia malah... Aku berusaha melepas pelukan Athrun, tapi ia justru terus mengeratkannya. Seolah ia takkan membiarkanku pergi. Mataku berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja masih betah berada di taman kota walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.27 P.M.. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang lewat. Gerbang masuk-keluar taman juga cukup jauh dari tempatku berada. Bagaimana ini?

"A-Athrun... l-lepas..."

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan pergi tanpa menjawab perasaanku, Cagalli."

Menjawab apa? Sudah jelas 'kan, kalau aku...

"Cagalli, apa kau mulai menyukaiku sekarang?"

...kalau aku... a-apa? Apa?

"Cagalli, kau mulai menyukaiku, kan?"

_Tes._ Aku merasa air mataku turun dari kelopak mataku. K-kenapa... aku harus menangis? Kuusahakan untuk menghapus jejak air mataku seraya berusaha melepas pelukan Athrun. "A-apa yang kau katakan t-tadi? Kenapa k-kau bertanya seperti i-itu padaku? Bukannya... kau sudah punya M-Meer?" tanyaku dengan nada terputus-putus. Antara menahan tangis dan rasa marah yang tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali padanya, kalau aku menolak pertunangan itu."

"Tapi Meer kelihatan sangat menyukaimu, Athrun. Seharusnya—"

"—tapi aku mencintaimu, Cagalli! Dari dulu! Dari dulu!"

Tubuhku membeku, mulutku benar-benar tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun sekarang. Terlalu syok dengan pengakuan dari Athrun. Ia bilang kalau dari dulu ia sudah mencintaiku. Tapi kapan kami pernah bertemu? Kapan? Kapan!?

"Kau pasti lupa kejadian itu."

"...huh?"

"Kejadian di mana seorang senior di SMP-mu yang harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah difitnah telah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada seorang adik kelas oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri."

_Nyuuut._

Kepalaku... kenapa tiba-tiba terasa pening?

"Cagalli?"

"Pulang... A-aku mau pulang..." lirihku lalu meringis karena menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa? A-apa yang terjadi... padaku? Kapan itu... terjadi? Kapan?

"O-oke, kita pulang, ya? Naiklah ke punggungku."

Aku mengangguk. Samar-samar ia mulai berjongkok membelakangiku.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya lalu memeluk leher itu dan membiarkan tubuhku digendong olehnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, aku terus memberikan arahnya menuju rumah tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tangan kanan untuk terus menempel pada kepalaku yang terasa akan pecah jika tidak kupegang. Kenapa? Apa aku pernah jatuh dari lantai dan membuat beberapa ingatanku hilang, sehingga aku tak mengingat apapun tentang Athrun?

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

**Seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya, saya akan update 3 hari berturut-turut dan ini adalah chap 2, bisa dibilang klimaksnya(?)**

**Thanks a lot for Naw d Blume [**Ahaha, saya suka review Naw-san. Terima kasih sudah jadi reviewer pertama saya di "My Short Journal". Etoo, saya cuma sendiri lho, kenapa Naw-san manggilnya Author-tachi ya? #MukaBingung Untuk AsuCaga Moments kebanyakan di chap 2 dan 3. :) Pair utamanya AsuCaga slight nya KiraCaga, cuma slight Naw-san karena saya gak pernah kepikiran buat mereka berdua jadi bener-bener incest ._. Jawabannya ada di chap 2 ini, soal orang yang ditunggu Cagalli :D Sekali lagi, arigatou-ssu!**], Alyazala [**#NengokKeAtas Awalnya pacaran, tapi sayangnya kenyataan gak berpihak pada mereka ._. Ahaha, soal Athrun, saya anggap dia hanya angin lalu di chap 1 #DigetokAthrun Ini udah diupdate sesuai janji, semoga suka! :) Doumo arigatou-ssu! :D**], and silents readers! :D**

**Ja Mata Ashita! #Kabur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer By **Sunrise & Bandai (Not Mine!)**

**My Short Journal** By **Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : R**omance**, ****F**amily**, H**urt**/C**omfort**, D**rama**  
**

**Pairing : Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Athha [Slight CagallixKira]  
**

**Warning : O**OC**, A**U**, T**ypos**, e**tc**. D**on't** L**ike**, D**on't** R**ead**! F**or** T**win** H**ibiki's** B**irthday**! :) T**hree**-S**hoot**! C**agalli's** POV!**

* * *

**~ Confession Again ~**

* * *

"Cagalli? Kau serius, tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari vampir." Miriallia Haww, teman sekelasku yang sering kupanggil dengan nama Milly itu menatapku cemas. Ia juga menjadi salah satu anggota klub basket putri, sama sepertiku. Gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Dearka Elthman itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil karena rumah kami cukup dekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, ya. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi izin dari kegiatan klub," kataku dengan wajah tertunduk.

Milly memeluk leherku. "Tak masalah. Lagipula, aku juga ingin istirahat, kok!"

"Padahal sebentar lagi ada Kejuaraan Musim Gugur, lho," kataku, mengingatkan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja kau harus berusaha, supaya bisa jadi pemain _starter_."

Ia berjalan mundur dan mengerutkan kedua alis sambil menatapku, pertanda ia sedang berpikir. "Dan kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku... tak masalah jika tidak jadi pemain _starter_. Aku suka basket, jadi aku takkan mempermasalahkannya. Selama aku bisa bermain dengan semuanya," lirihku seraya memegang bahu kiri Milly. Tubuhku... kenapa...

"Cagalli? H-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan sendiri.

"Ternyata benar, kau sedang tidak enak badan," kata Milly.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur sa—"

"—CAGALLI!?"

Samar-samar bisa kulihat seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagiku sedang memelukku. Seorang laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di benakku. Hangat. "Athrun..." Setelahnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Semuanya terlihat gelap dan terasa dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Uwaaah! Ada pahlawan kesiangan datang! Ahahaha!_

"_Kalian..."_

"_Ugh, seram sekali wajahnya. Takuuut! Ahaha!"_

"_Kurang ajar!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari tiba-tiba menyinari wajahku, membuatku tak bisa membuka kedua mata karena terlalu silau. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekitar, aku pun mengambil posisi duduk. "Di mana... aku?" gumamku, masih setengah sadar.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Cagalli?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Ayah?"

Ia menaruh tangan kanannya ke atas kepalaku lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. "Panasmu sudah turun ternyata," kata Ayah seraya mencium puncak kepalaku. Ia kembali duduk di atas kursi yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Ayah, apa sekarang aku... sedang ada di kamar?"

"Iya, tadi Milly dan... Kira yang membawamu pulang ke rumah."

"Milly dan... Kira?" tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya.

_Ckleeek._ Pintu kamarku terbuka dan terlihat kedua sosok yang tengah kami bicarakan. Milly membawa sebuah nampan yang kuyakini berisi bubur, obat, serta segelas air putih untukku. Sedang Kira, laki-laki itu hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah Milly. Ugh, kepalaku terasa pening lagi. Tanpa bilang apapun, aku langsung kembali berbaring di atas kasur.

"Sepertinya, kepalamu masih pusing, Cagalli," kata Kira.

"Ya... sedikit."

Kulihat Kira berdiri di samping Ayah, lalu Milly duduk di sebelah kananku.

Milly tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menyuapiku semangkok bubur. Tentu saja aku menolak dengan menggelengkan kepala karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak suka makan bubur. "Cagalli, tadi siang kamu belum makan apapun lho di sekolah. Jadi, buburnya dimakan, ya?" pintanya tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan senyumnya.

Sekali lagi, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Cagalli." Ayah memanggil namaku.

Aku menaruh tangan kanan di atas kening. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku sedang tidak mau makan sekarang," lirihku seraya memejamkan mata, bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa pusing. Tanpa sadar, mataku benar-benar tertutup dan membawaku ke alam bawah sadar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tidak apa-apa!? Apa ada yang terluka!?"_

"_Hiks, takut... takut... hiks."_

"_Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Jadi, kau aman sekarang."_

"_Takut... hiks."_

"_Tenanglah, Cagalli. Tenanglah..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbuka secara perlahan. Kamarku terlihat gelap karena semua lampu dimatikan. Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata seraya menyentuh kening. Mimpi... Mimpi... apa tadi? Siapa laki-laki yang sudah menolongku itu? Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan, membuat kepalaku ingin meledak. Mataku melirik ke atas sebuah laci yang ada di sebelah kanan kasurku. Jam 02.45 P.M..

Huh? Tidurku lama juga ternyata.

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Cagalli-_sama_? Apa Anda sudah bangun?"

Tepat waktu, kebetulan sekali perutku terasa lapar karena belum sempat makan dari semalam. "Y-ya, Tanaka-_san_," jawabku dengan nada serak, bahkan hampir menghilang. Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk duduk sambil bersandar pada bantal. Tanaka-_san_ membuka pintu kamarku setelahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur, Cagalli-_sama_. Tapi ada seorang teman Cagalli-_sama_ yang berkunjung ke sini."

"Teman? Milly? Kira?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, Cagalli-_sama_. Sepertinya, ia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini."

"Oke, oke. Suruh dia tunggu di ruang tamu, dan tolong awasi gerak-geriknya."

"Baik, Cagalli-_sama_." _Cklek._ Pintu kamar kembali tertutup.

Aku menghela napas seraya menghapus beberapa jejak air mata yang entah kenapa ada di kedua pipiku. Mungkin aku bermimpi sambil menangis barusan? Perlahan aku mulai melangkah mendekati pintu lalu keluar ruangan dengan cara merambat tembok. Pandanganku masih sedikit kabur dan itu sangat menyulitkanku untuk berjalan.

Tanaka-_san_ mencoba untuk membantu, tapi aku menolaknya. Ia pun pergi ke dapur. Baru empat langkah kakiku menuruni anak tangga, gerakanku langsung terhenti begitu tahu siapa teman yang Tanaka-_san_ bilang padaku. "Athrun..."

Laki-laki dengan pakaian _gakuran_ warna hitam itu menatap ke arahku.

Ya, benar. Ia adalah Athrun Zala.

Kembali kuturuni anak tangga sebelum sampai lantai dasar. "Kenapa... k-kau datang ke sini?" tanyaku seraya duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh Ayah sebagai tuan rumah. Athrun tersenyum tipis setelah terdiam beberapa saat dengan pandangan mata tertuju padaku. Agak risih memang, apalagi ketika melihat wajahnya berubah jadi menyendu. Dari matanya aku tahu, ia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Cagalli," kata Athrun, memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga," sanggahku cepat.

Hening kemudian, tak ada lagi pembicaraan saat Tanaka-_san_ datang dengan membawa dua buah cangkir dan piring kecil sebagai alas. Sebuah teko dari bahan keramik dengan ukiran bunga sakura ia taruh di tengah-tengah kedua cangkir yang akan dipakai oleh kami berdua. "Biar aku saja yang tuangkan. Tanaka-_san_, tolong ambilkan kue kesukaanku di kulkas, ya?" pintaku sebelum Tanaka-_san_ menuangkan isi dari teko tersebut ke cangkir yang disiapkan untuk Athrun.

"Baik, Cagalli-_sama_."

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke rumahku?"

"Aku melihatnya."

Alis sebelah kananku terangkat secara reflek. "Maksudmu?"

Ia diam sebentar lalu menatapku dengan wajah yang cukup serius. "Apa... pacarmu yang bernama Kira Yamato?"

Gerakan tanganku yang ingin mengambil secangkir teh rasa _mint_ langsung terhenti. Ingatanku berputar kembali pada hari di mana aku bercerita masalahku dengannya. Aku tak pernah menyebut nama Kira saat itu, tapi kenapa Athrun bisa tahu namanya? Kepalaku tertunduk dan memilih untuk tidak jadi mengambil cangkir itu. "Cagalli..."

Tangan kananku bergetar tanpa kusadari. "Bagaimana..."

"Aku melihatnya tengah menggendongmu saat kau pingsan."

"...lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabannya terdengar gantung. Ia meminum teh tersebut lalu menaruh cangkirnya lagi ke tempat semula.

Kami sama-sama diam begitu Tanaka-_san_ datang dengan membawa satu toples berisi stik pocky dan sebuah piring berisi beberapa potong kue. Canggung dan bingung. Aku menghela napas, "sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Athrun? Aku tahu, ada hal lain yang sedang kau pikirkan dan itu berhubungan dengan Kira juga."

"...ya. Memang ada."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi dua hal padamu."

Konfirmasi? Aku hanya mengangguk dengan gerakan ragu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kira... sudah berakhir?"

"Ya. Terima kasih pada takdir yang membuat hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih harus berubah jadi saudara kembar," jawabku dengan nada santai. Tubuhku yang masih lemas, kusandarkan pada sandaran kursi. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih... tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi... kenapa Kira masih bisa setenang itu? Kenapa... dia bisa berakting seolah... tak terjadi apa-apa dan memang harus... berjalan seperti ini?"

"Jawabanmu sangat tidak membantuku, Cagalli," sahut Athrun dengan wajah masam. Wajahku tentu langsung berubah jadi sebal.

Kusentuh kepalaku yang kembali berdenyut. "Aku masih bingung, Athrun."

"Begitu?"

"Apalagi setelah pernyataanmu waktu itu," ungkitku secara sengaja.

"Tentang balasan dari pernyataanku itulah yang ingin sekali kukonfirmasi."

Aku melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak berminat. "Apa semua laki-laki bersikap sama sepertimu, Athrun?" Ia memandangku bingung dan bergumam 'huh?'. "Selalu terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan gadis yang disukainya," jelasku.

"Bukannya ada pepatah 'siapa cepat, dia dapat'?" tanyanya balik.

"Dan memang kau mau tanding cepat-cepatan dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah."

_Bruk! _Kulemparkan sebuah bantal kecil yang sedari tadi ada di belakang tubuhku pada Athrun. Rasa kesalku semakin menjadi begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa laki-laki ini mengharapkan jawaban dariku? Lalu mau dia ke manakan gadis bernama Meer Campbell yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu?

"Cagalli, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku dilempar bantal?" protes Athrun.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Jelas-jelas kau sudah punya tunangan, kenapa masih mengharapkan jawaban dariku!? Kau tak kasihan pada Meer, hah!?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku menolak pertunangan itu, tapi dia masih saja keras kepala untuk tetap melanjutkannya. Orang tua kami juga setuju kalau pertunangan itu dibatalkan," jelas Athrun. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan juga padamu, Athrun."

"Hm? Apa itu?" Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia sangat antusias.

"—_tapi aku mencintaimu, Cagalli! Dari dulu! Dari dulu!"_

Aku menatap lurus ke arahnya, sedang ia hanya memasang sebuah senyuman simpul di wajah. "Kau serius soal... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau pernah bilang kalau kau m-mencintaiku sejak... dulu?" Ekpresi cerahnya perlahan berubah bagaikan langit mendung. "Athrun?"

"Jadi, kau memang benar-benar tak kenal denganku?"

"Tidak... juga?"

Athrun memandangku dengan wajah malas. "Maksudnya?"

"Yaaa, kalau diingat-ingat, saat pertama kali aku dengar namamu, rasanya tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku juga sempat berpikir, kalau kita pernah bertemu dan seperti pernah kenalan denganmu sebelumnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentangmu," jelasku seraya mengambil dua stik pocky dari toples.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. "Katakan saja seperti itu."

"Huh?"

"Iya, anggap saja kita memang pernah bertemu dan berteman sebelumnya."

Ekspresiku kembali berubah jadi sebal. "Aku sedang serius sekarang, Athrun."

"Ya, aku juga serius, karena kita memang pernah bertemu." Ia tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menyentuh rambutku dan mengacaknya pelan. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, pertanda masih tidak mengerti. Laki-laki itu terlihat menghela napas kecil lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita pernah satu sekolah sewaktu SMP, lebih tepatnya saat kau masih jadi siswi baru di SMP Aegle."

SMP Aegle? "Tunggu! Kau serius aku pernah masuk ke SMP Aegle?" tanyaku bingung, karena yang kutahu sejak awal masuk SMP aku terus bersekolah di SMP Dominion sampai lulus.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan. "Mm, soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu secara jelasnya. Tapi, kau memang pernah bersekolah di sana selama dua bulan."

_Nyuuut._ Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit saat kucoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Setelah dua bulan itu, kau pergi entah ke mana," lirih Athrun.

Penglihatanku sedikit berkunang-kunang. "L-lalu... a-apa yang terjadi?"

Athrun menatapku dengan pandangan serius. "Cagalli, kau lupa ingatan?"

"Huh?" _Nyuuut._ Pening di kepalaku semakin terasa, bahkan aku harus bersandar pada kursi karena tiba-tiba saja tak bisa duduk dengan tegak seperti biasanya. Dan lagi, aku... lupa ingatan? Tunggu, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku memang sempat lupa ingatan kata Ayah. Terakhir kali yang kuingat, yaitu saat pertama kali masuk SMP Dominion sebagai murid pindahan dari luar negeri.

_Tap._ Tanpa kusadari, Athrun sudah berada persis di depanku sambil berjongkok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pelan.

Tangannya yang sedikit dingin menyentuh pipiku. "Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, Cagalli. Di seluruh December City, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Lalu setahun kemudian, temanku dapat kabar kalau dia pernah melihatmu di Orb. Beruntungnya, aku bisa mendapat tawaran beasiswa ke SMA Orb Union, langsung saja kuterima," ceritanya lagi seraya tersenyum lebih cerah.

Dengan tangan kanan masih memegang kepalaku yang terasa pening, aku bertanya. "Jadi, kau datang ke Orb karena ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku punya alasan khusus untuk itu."

"..." Aku tak menyahuti perkataannya karena aku sudah tahu alasan utamanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Perlahan ia memegang tangan kananku lalu menggenggamnya erat. Senyum bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng miliknya tak sedetik pun berubah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau begini terus... bisa-bisa hatiku akan goyah juga, tapi tentu aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau terima perasaannya karena dia sudah punya tunangan. Selain itu, aku juga takut menyakiti Athrun setelah kuterima perasaannya, karena—jujur—aku masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan perasaanku untuk Kira. Perasaan cintaku untuk saudara kembarku sendiri.

"Cagalli." Suara yang sangat tak asing di telingaku terdengar.

"Kira..."

Ya, laki-laki berambut coklat itu sudah ada di ambang pintu masuk. Ia memandangi Athrun dengan pandangan yang cukup dingin bagiku. Atmosfer juga sedikit berubah saat Kira melangkah masuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Athrun?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tertuju pada Athrun. Kira memandangiku sebentar. "Kau juga sedang sakit, Cagalli. Lebih baik istirahat di kamar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum tipis pada Kira. "Oh iya, kalian saling kenal?" tanyaku.

"Kami pernah jadi tetangga waktu kami masih kecil," jawab Athrun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sekarang bahkan kami satu sekolah di SMA Orb Union," tambah Kira.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil setelah sadar kalau mereka memakai gakuran yang sama. Tiba-tiba Athrun berdiri dari sofa. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu, Cagalli," pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"A-a, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," kataku.

Athrun tersenyum padaku lalu berubah ekspresi saat menatap Kira yang berdiri di samping kursiku. Sedang yang ditatap hanya memandang datar. "Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah," kata Athrun dengan nada dingin. Aku termenung sesaat melihat bibir Athrun yang berusaha mengeluarkan beberapa kata tapi sama sekali tak terdengar suaranya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya penting," tanya Kira setelah sosok Athrun melewati gerbang.

"Tidak terlalu penting, ia hanya datang untuk menjenguk," jawabku sekenanya.

"Sampai memegang pipimu?"

"Untuk memastikan demamku sudah turun atau belum."

"Lalu kenapa tanganmu juga ia genggam?"

Oke, sekarang aku mulai kesal dengan sikap Kira. Aku memandang kesal ke arahnya. "Berhenti mengintrogasiku, Kira. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu," sahutku seraya berdiri dari kursi. Niatnya ingin ke kamar, tapi ia malah menahan lenganku dan langsung memelukku dari belakang. Sontak, tubuhku menegang tiap kali laki-laki itu memelukku atau menciumku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kira?"

"Memelukmu," sahut Kira sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dengan sekali sentak, aku berhasil lepas dari pelukan itu.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini lagi, Kira," pintaku.

"Maaf." Setelahnya terdengar decitan antara sofa dan lantai, aku melirik ke belakang sebentar. Dari tempat berdiri sekarang, aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena ia terus menundukkan kepala. "Cagalli, maaf. Aku menyerah, aku... tak bisa melakukannya," lirih Kira tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Ia masih betah menatap lantai yang cukup berdebu di bawah kakinya.

"Apa yang tak bisa kau lakukan, memangnya?" tanyaku, tetap dengan posisi membelakangi sosok Kira.

"Aku... masih tak bisa melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain sebagai seorang kakak."

Wajahku terasa panas. Bukan! Bukan karena malu, tapi karena aku ingin menahan tangis. Tanganku terkepal secara perlahan seraya menghela napas. Mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa emosi dan rasa sedih yang ada di dalam diri ini. "Kenapa? Dari awal bukannya kau yang ingin hubungan kita putus dengan alasan hubungan darah? Kukira kau sudah menerima takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada kita, tapi nyatanya?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Cagalli."

"Oh, ya?"

"Sekarang aku sadar, perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah."

"Itu hanya kenaifan belaka, perasaan manusia pasti akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Percaya atau tidak, kenyataannya memang begitu," kataku dengan tawa memaksa di akhir. Benar, suatu saat nanti perasaanku pada Kira akan berubah menjadi perasaan yang seharusnya ditunjukkan dari seorang adik kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kenyataan memang pahit, tapi aku juga tak bisa berhenti di sini. Tidak boleh.

Tak ada sahutan lagi darinya setelah itu.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, lebih baik kau pulang saja, Kira."

Lagi, mulutnya tak bersuara, bahkan saat kakiku ingin menapaki tangga.

"Kau mengecewakan, Kira. Kau sudah bilang menyerah dan membiarkanku berjuang sendirian... _lagi_," gumamku dengan nada yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Kira. Sampai kedua kakiku menapaki lantai dua, ia masih tak bergeming dari sofa. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihatnya mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celana lalu melangkah pergi sesuai apa yang kupinta tadi sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Lacus, kau di mana?"

Tubuhku lemas seketika mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Kira.

Bukankah Lacus adalah nama seorang gadis?

_Bruk_. Kakiku yang tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku langsung jatuh terduduk membelakangi pagar pengaman dari keramik yang panjangnya tak lebih dari satu meter. "Sepertinya... Kira sudah menemukan pelarian yang tepat untuknya," kataku dengan nada berbisik. Siapa? Seperti apakah gadis itu? Apa sikapnya sebaik Kira dan bisa mengerti perasaan laki-laki itu dengan baik?

"Cagalli-_sama_..." Tanaka-_san_ memanggil namaku dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya menunduk tanpa menyahut. "Aku... masih tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Kira. Aku... harus bagaimana? Apa tindakanku tadi sudah tepat? Tapi kenapa justru terdengar sangat menusuk?"

Kulihat Tanaka-_san_ menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tindakan Cagalli-_sama_ sudah benar. Walau terdengar menyakitkan, tapi Cagalli-_sama_ sudah berusaha menjauhkan perasaan itu. Uzumi-_sama_ pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk masa depan Cagalli-_sama_ dan Kira-_sama_."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutku. "Rasanya sesak sekarang."

* * *

**~ Misunderstanding ~**

* * *

Awan tampak bergerak dengan tenang di sore hari ini. Sinar matahari tampak meredup sejak dua jam yang lalu. Semilir angin kembali menyapa, membuatku ingin menutup mata sejenak dan pergi kea lam mimpi. Sebuah bunga melati putih terus kupegang di tangan kanan, lalu memutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Sementara tangan kiri kujadikan bantal. Pandanganku terus menerawang ke atas dengan pikiran kosong. Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah terlihat dan menghalangi pandanganku yang tertuju pada pergerakan awan. "Kau..." Aku menggeram tanpa mengubah posisiku yang sedang terlentang di hamparan rumput tepi sungai.

"Oh, sekarang pindah tempat, ya?" tanya orang itu—sebut saja Athrun Zala—dengan nada mengejek.

Kupandangi sebentar wajahnya yang masih berada di atas wajahku. "Apa?"

Ia tersenyum kemudian memilih duduk di samping kananku. "Lama tak jumpa."

"Ya, lama tak jumpa," sahutku singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Melihat awan, tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Keadaan jadi hening setelahnya. Kupejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Bosan. Ah, aku baru sadar. Sudah lima hari ini aku selalu berbaring di tepi sungai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat pergerakan awan. Bukan Cagalli _banget_, kata Milly saat dia menangkap basah hobi baruku kemarin. Bahkan sejak izin sekolah karena sakit, aku sudah tak pernah latihan basket lagi dengan klub basket seperti biasanya.

"Kau menghindariku, ya?"

"Huh?" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Athrun.

Ia tak menatapku balik dan terus menatap ke depan.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku menghindarimu? Aku hanya ingin cari suasana baru, itu saja," sanggahku sambil memandangi langit.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kau sedang membohongiku."

"Terserah kau saja, aku tak peduli."

Tangan Athrun mendekati wajahku dan menaruh sesuatu di telinga kiriku.

Aku termenung melihat tindakannya, dan sekarang iris matanya yang cukup meneduhkan itu menatapku lembut. Tak lupa senyum bak pangeran di negeri dongengnya menempel pada wajah tampan Athrun. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku seraya mengambil posisi duduk dan mengambil benda yang diselipkan ke telinga kiriku. Ternyata benda itu adalah bunga mawar merah tanpa tangkai. "Mawar merah?" heranku.

Laki-laki berpakaian gakuran hitam itu tertawa pelan. "Awalnya aku ingin memberikanmu bunga matahari, tapi bunga matahari tidak cocok dengan sikapmu."

"Lalu kenapa dengan bunga mawar?"

"Menurutku, bunga mawar merah itu cantik. Identik dengan hal-hal berbau romantis. Dengan sekali melihat pun, pasti akan ada rasa semangat yang meluap-luap karena warnanya. Namun, dibalik semua keindahannya, bunga mawar juga memiliki banyak duri dan mampu merobek kulitmu.," jelas Athrun panjang lebar.

Alis sebelah kananku terangkat sedikit. "Dengan kata lain?"

"Kau cantik, Cagalli. Dilihat dari mana pun, aura misteriusmu juga selalu keluar."

Kupilih untuk diam dan terus menyimak penjelasan lebih lengkap darinya.

"Dari dulu, kau selalu tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Parasmu boleh saja terlihat cantik dan manis, tapi ucapanmu kadang tidak sama dengan kecantikanmu. Jika _mood_-mu sedang turun, apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu akan terdengar pedas di telinga orang lain. Bahkan—"

"—_tak jarang kau membuat orang tersinggung dan marah padamu."_

"—tak jarang kau membuat orang tersinggung dan marah padamu."

Tanpa sadar, aku meneruskan sebuah kalimat yang terlintas di benakku dan—mungkin—ingin dikatakan oleh Athrun juga. Kami saling memandang selama beberapa puluh detik sebelum diriku memalingkan wajah ke arah sungai. "Kau... mengingatnya?" Aku kembali menengok lalu menatap ke arah yang lain lagi. "Tidak, aku hanya asal berucap," sanggahku, walau 100% masih tidak mengerti tentang perkataan Athrun.

Seolah memang pernah terjadi dan terdengar familiar bagiku.

"Kurasa kita masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

Aku hanya terdiam setelahnya tanpa menyahuti ucapan Athrun.

"_Lacus, kau di mana?"_

Dengan ragu aku melirik pada laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu, namun saat ia sadar kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan, aku langsung memalingkan wajah. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bertanya tentang gadis bernama Lacus yang Kira sebut kemarin di telepon. Aku ingin bertanya pada Athrun, tapi hatiku bilang untuk tidak bertanya apalagi mengungkit-ungkit masalah pribadi Kira yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungku sendiri dengan perbedaan waktu lahir hanya lima menit sebelum aku lahir.

"Hmm, pasti ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, benar?" tebak Athrun.

"Mm, tidak juga." Kutekuk kedua lutut lalu memeluknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tentang Kira?" tebaknya lagi, tidak mau menyerah.

"Yaaa, mungkin?" jawabku, ragu.

"Tanyakan saja padaku, tak perlu sungkan seperti itu." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau berhak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kakakmu sekarang, Cagalli."

"Kakak..." Sesaat aku termenung mendengar ucapan Athrun.

"Ya, kakak. Kira... kakakmu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya. Dia _hanya_ kakak kandungku."

"Jadi, apa kau ingin bertanya tentang gadis-gadis yang sedang dekat dengan kakakmu, kah? Atau... tentang nilainya?" tanya Athrun, memberikan dua pilihan yang pasti akan ia jawab.

"Mm, kemarin Kira menelpon seseorang bernama Lacus. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Lacus Clyne, maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu nama lengkapnya. Yang pasti, Kira memanggil nama itu kemarin."

Kini Athrun yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan jadi bantal sambil tertawa pelan. "Lacus Clyne, ya? Aku memang pernah dengar kabar kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus sekarang karena ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Tapi pacaran atau tidaknya, aku masih tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut, memberikan usul.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk takkan bertanya macam-macam padanya."

"Huh? Maksudnya?" Kedua alis Athrun terlihat mengkerut.

"Sekarang aku sedang berjuang untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Kira."

"Maksudmu, 'sedang berjuang untuk menghilangkan perasaan cintamu', kah?"

Aku menengok padanya lagi. Semakin lama, Athrun semakin lihai membaca pikiranku. "Kau semakin pintar membaca pikiranku sekarang," keluhku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ahaha, bukan karena pintar, tapi karena ekspresimu mudah terbaca. Itu saja."

Huh? Ekspresiku?

"Ya, ekspresimu, Cagalli." Athrun menyahut pertanyaan yang terlintas di benakku.

Ia kembali dalam posisi duduk. Tangan kirinya menepuk kepalaku lalu mengacak-acaknya pelan. Kedua mataku tertutup begitu merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Athrun. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi muncul, perasaan _déjà vu_. Dalam benakku, aku bisa melihat secara jelas seorang laki-laki memakai kacamata persegi panjang berbingkai hitam tengah tersenyum geli padaku. _Nyuuut._ Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi, bayangan itu pun ikut menghilang. Saat kubuka kembali kedua mataku, aku melihat sosok Athrun dengan senyum khasnya. Senyum serta pandangan mata yang mampu membuatku tenang di detik itu juga seperti sebuah mantra sihir.

"Cagalli, apa... kau masih belum mengingatku?"

Pertanyaan darinya cukup membuat hatiku sesak. "Belum."

Perlahan ia menarikku lalu tubuhku yang masih dalam keadaan kedua tangan memeluk kedua kaki yang ditekuk itu bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Athrun. Parfum _mint_ yang dipakainya bisa tercium secara jelas sekarang. "Aku berharap, kau bisa cepat-cepat mengingatku, Cagalli," bisik Athrun sebelum mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Athrun..."

Ia tersenyum terkesan dipaksakan. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melambaikan tangan kanan saat kami berdua—aku dan Athrun—berpisah di depan taman kota. Kami sempatkan diri untuk beli es krim bentuk stik di toserba lalu memakannya selama perjalanan menuju taman. Dulu saat SMP, aku sering seperti ini dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai sekarang, aku masih penasaran, kejadian apa saja yang sudah kulupakan.

Ya Tuhan...

Kenapa aku harus lupa ingatan?

Wajah Athrun yang tengah tersenyum paksa kembali terngiang di benakku. Bukan hanya senyum, pandangan matanya pun terlihat sedih. Aku jadi ingin mengingatnya lagi karena aku tak mau melihat orang sebaik Athrun bersedih karenaku. Kubalikkan badanku dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Namun saat aku berbalik, suaraku tercekat seketika.

Kira dan... Meer.

Ya, Kira—kakakku—dengan tunangan Athrun yang itu.

Tangan kananku menutup mulut karena terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Di sana, tepat di depan etalase toko kue, mereka berdua baru saja berciuman. Iya, CIUMAN! Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera kukejar mereka yang mulai melangkah pergi dari toko kue itu. "KIRAAA!" panggilku.

Ia berhenti melangkah diikuti Meer lalu berbalik badan.

_Buk! _Aku meninju kakak kembaranku itu dengan tas selempangku.

"Kira!" pekik Meer lalu berjongkok di dekat Kira.

"C-Cagalli...?" Kira yang jatuh terduduk kini terperangah melihatku yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Tanganku terkepal, mencoba menahan tubuhku untuk tidak meninjunya dengan tangan. "Kau jahat, Kira! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau menjadikan tunangan Athrun sebagai pelarianmu! Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya, hah!?" Pandanganku terarah pada Meer yang memasang wajah tercengang. "Kau juga, Meer-_san_! Kenapa kau malah selingkuh dengan Kira!? Sejak awal kau bilang padaku kalau kau adalah tunangan Athrun, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mau saja dijadikan pelarian oleh Kira!? Mau kau ke manakan Athrun!?"

"T-tunggu, Cagalli! I-ini salah—"

"—APA!? Sudah jelas-jelas kalian baru saja ciuman, mau menjelaskan apa lagi!?"

Kira terlihat kebingungan, sementara Meer malah kalang kabut.

"Itu... Kira, ini..."

Segera aku berbalik badan, bermaksud untuk mengejar Athrun tanpa sedikit pun memberikan waktu untuk mereka menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sudah jelas 'kan, kalau Meer selingkuh dengan Kira di belakang Athrun? Tidak! Pokoknya Athrun tidak boleh tahu soal ini. Kalau dia tahu, pasti ia akan sakit hati.

"Cagalli! Tunggu, Cagalli!"

"Cagalli-_san_! Tunggu dulu! Kau salah paham!"

Huh? Salah paham? Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas kalian mencoba selingkuh!

Berulang kali Kira dan Meer mencoba untuk mengejarku, tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus berlari mengejar Athrun yang kemungkinan masih berada di stasiun Earl. Setelah membeli tiket, segera aku berlari ke pinggir rel kereta, tempat para penumpang yang lain tengah menunggu kedatangan kereta jurusannya masing-masing. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku coba mencari Athrun. Ketemu! Laki-laki itu masih menunggu kedatangan kereta dan tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel klasik.

Entah kenapa aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat Kira dan Meer tidak lagi mengejarku. Sebelum ke tempat Athrun, aku memilih untuk membelikannya jus kalengan rasa buah naga yang sering ia berikan padaku.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya, berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan suara.

"Cagalli?"

"Huh!?" Aku terlonjak kaget saat ia setengah berbalik badan dengan posisi masih duduk. "Kau!? Bagaimana kau tahu...!?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku sangat mengenali parfum buah jerukmu itu, Cagalli."

"E-eh?"

_[Kereta Express EA-101, sebentar lagi akan memasuki stasiun Earl. Diharapkan kepada para penumpang untuk tetap berdiri di belakang garis kuning sampai kereta berhenti.]_

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengejarku? Apa karena hanya ingin memberikan jus kalengan itu padaku?" tanya Athrun sambil menunjuk jus kalengan yang ada di tanganku.

Kedua mataku mengerjap pelan.

Tunggu, benar juga. Untuk apa aku mengejar Athrun?

"Ah, sebentar lagi keretaku akan datang. Terima kasih untuk jusnya."

Tanpa izin dariku, ia sudah mengambil salah satu jus kalengan itu dari tanganku.

"CAGALLI!"

_Deg!_ Suara Kira! Rasa panik menguasai diriku. Kulihat kereta yang sepertinya ingin ditumpangi Athrun itu sudah berhenti dan bersiap membukakan pintu untuk para penumpang. Lagi-lagi terdengar namaku dipanggil oleh Kira. "Ayo, Athrun!" Dengan paksa aku menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam gerbong.

"H-hei! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa—"

"—nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang, kita berdoa saja supaya Kira tak bisa mengejar kita!"

"Huh? Memang kenapa dengan kalian berdua? Bertengkar?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan saat kereta mulai jalan." Walau kami sudah masuk ke dalam gerbong, aku terus menarik tangan Athrun dan mengajaknya untuk terus berjalan dari gerbong pertama sama ke gerbong selanjutnya supaya Kira kehilangan jejak kami. Kereta pun kembali berjalan saat kami berada di gerbong ketiga. Aku langsung mencari kursi kosong, begitu juga Athrun. Kami berdua pun duduk bersebelahan dengan Athrun berada di kananku.

Ia keliatan biasa-biasa saja, beda denganku yang nampak tersendat-sendat saat bernapas. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanyanya, tidak sabar.

Aku memberikan isyarat untuk tunggu sampai diriku menghabiskan jus kalengan yang baru kubeli tadi dalam sekali minum. "Fuaah! Selamat!" seruku.

"Ck, jusnya tumpah ke mana-mana, tuh."

"Eh?"

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cekatan, Athrun sudah mengelap sudut-sudut bibirku dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru langit lalu memberikannya padaku. "T-terima kasih," kataku seraya mengelap beberapa air yang tumpah ke seragam _sailor_ berwarna putih-biru tuaku. "Biar kucuci dulu handuknya ya, besok kukembalikan lagi padamu," izinku.

"Tak perlu kau cuci juga tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Athrun seraya meminum jus rasa buah naga yang kubelikan tadi. "Jadi, kenapa... kau ikut naik kereta denganku?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...? Kau mendengarku?"

Kepalaku yang awalnya agak menunduk, perlahan menengok pada laki-laki tersebut. "A-aku... juga... tidak... tahu..." Bisa kupastikan wajahku terlihat seperti orang kebingungan sekarang.

"Serius, Cagalli?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Aku... masih tidak percaya kalau aku ikut naik kereta dengan Athrun.

Dan lagi, kenapa juga aku mengejarnya sampai naik kereta segala!?

Tubuhku membatu dalam hitungan satu detik. Detak jantungku juga seolah berhenti mendadak. Aku menggigit ujung jari jempol tangan kananku, menunjukkan kalau diriku sedang berpikir dan tak bisa diganggu. "Mm, tadi... aku bertemu Kira lalu tiba-tiba saja aku langsung kabur dan mengejarmu sampai sini," simpulku singkat, padat, dan—tidak—jelas.

"Bohong, pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, Cagalli," kata Athrun, tidak terima dengan kesimpulanku barusan.

"Iya, serius!"

"Cagalli..."

Rasa gugup menyerangku secara tiba-tiba begitu mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kananku. "Mm, itu... aku... itu..."

"Bicara yang jelas. Bisa, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada datar.

Ck! Apa-apaan sikapnya ini!? Menakutkan!

"Err, itu... tapi... aku mohon, j-jangan sakit hati. K-kalau kau ingin _dia_ bahagia, lebih baik kau ikhlaskan saja. _Dia_ juga keliatan lebih bahagia d-dengannya, Athrun." HUAH! Aku bicara apa ini!? Mataku melirik ke mana-mana, bermaksud mencari kata-kata yang cukup halus agar ia tak tersinggung saat kuceritakan apa yang terjadi antara aku, Kira, dan Meer.

"Iya, iya. Tidak akan. Jadi?"

"Mm, Jadi, setelah kita pisah di depan taman kota, aku bertemu dengan Kira."

"Iya, lalu?" Dari suaranya, ia coba bersabar mendengar ceritaku.

"A-aku kaget, SANGAT kaget melihatnya dengan... mm, dengan... Meer-_san_." Untuk bagian akhir, aku berucap dengan nada bercicit. Entah ia bisa mendengarku atau tidak, mudah-mudahan saja...

"Hmm, lalu kenapa memangnya? Mereka memang sering bertemu kok."

Alisku mengkerut. "Sering?"

Kulihat Athrun tersenyum geli. "Mereka satu kelas di kelas 1-2."

"Eh? Tapi... kau tidak c-cemburu kalau m-mereka terlalu... dekat?"

"Huh?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"M-misalnya kalau mereka... c-ciuman di depanmu?" tanyaku, hati-hati. "Tidak." Aku melengos melihat ekspresi serta jawabannya. Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Bagaimana mungkin... "T-tapi dia 'kan tunanganmu, Athrun!" Kudengar ia berdecak.

"Kalau orang bicara itu didengarkan, Cagalli bodoh!"

"B-bo..."

Athrun... untuk pertama kalinya berteriak padaku dan mengataiku... bodoh?

_What the—!?_ Reflek, aku melotot padanya. Aku tidak terima dikatai 'bodoh' olehnya! Memang apa salahku!? "H-hei! K-kenapa kau jadi membentakku, sih!? Dan aku juga tidak 'bodoh', tahu!" protesku.

Jari telunjuk dari tangan kanannya menekan keningku beberapa kali. "Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku gemas, Cagalli."

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jari itu masih menekan keningku, lalu tangan kiri Athrun menarik daguku.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik ya, Nona Cagalli Yula Athha."

Aura gelap dan menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Athrun. Tentu saja membuatku merinding lalu mengambil langkah untuk memundurkan sedikit tubuhku.

"Waktu itu aku sudah bilang 'kan padamu, kalau aku menolak pertunanganku dengan Meer. Setelahnya aku juga bilang padamu kalau gadis yang selama ini kuperhatikan, kusayangi, kulindungi, dan kucintai adalah kau, Cagalli. Sekarang, apa kau masih tidak ingat? Atau kau lupa ingatan lagi?" tanyanya di akhir seraya tersenyum dan menekan keningku lebih dalam.

"U-ugh, sakit, Athrun," ringisku.

"Oh, sakit? Maaf, aku terlalu keras dan terbawa emosi."

Aku bisa bernafas lega saat kedua tangannya menjauh dari wajahku. Oh, ya ampun... Dosa apa yang sudah kuperbuat sebenarnya?

"Intinya, tadi kau melihat Kira dan Meer berciuman, lalu kau memergokinya. Kemudian tanpa sadar mengejarku sampai ke kereta dengan mereka terus mengejarmu dari belakang? Begitu?" simpul Athrun.

Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk. "Seperti itulah..."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"A-a, mm, itu..." Lagi, aku diserang rasa gugup saat wajah Athrun mendekat.

Ia terus memperhatikan wajahku dengan wajah serius. Sepertinya ia mencoba untuk menebak arah pikiranku.

"A-aku... aku sendiri juga... bingung," kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kau demam lagi ya, Cagalli?"

Huh? Demam? Sontak kutempelkan punggung tangan kananku ke kening. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," sahutku.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau membuatku cemas," aku Athrun.

Rasa _déjà vu_ kembali menyerangku, dan ini sudah kedua kalinya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa... aku malah mengejarmu?" tanyaku.

Athrun melirikku sebentar kemudian memandangi langit-langit gerbong kereta. "Hmm~ apa, ya? Mungkin karena kau ingin menemaniku di saat orang yang harusnya bersamaku, sekarang malah asyik berduaan dengan orang lain? Benar atau tidak, pilih yang mana?" tanyanya balik.

Sebentar, apa memang karena aku ingin menemaninya?

Mataku menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Athrun.

Mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran yang ada di pantulan kedua mataku lewat matanya. Benarkah, begitu? Kugenggam handuk kecil yang dipinjamkannya untukku semakin erat. "Mm, a-aku... tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi... aku hanya berharap kau... tidak bersedih saat mendengar apalagi melihat mereka berdua."

"Itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Huh?"

Ia mengusap pipi kiriku seraya berucap, "dan itu juga berarti kalau aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Cagalli."

_Deg!_ Tubuhku kaku, lidahku terasa kelu. Segera aku kembali duduk dengan manis dan menatap lurus ke depan. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari arah samping. Tentu saja itu dari Athrun. Benarkah? Benarkah aku... mulai menyukai laki-laki ini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. "Tidak, tidak boleh! Bagaimanapun juga kau—"

"—hm? Apa? Kau masih pura-pura lupa atau memang sudah lupa?"

Aku kembali bergedik saat aura gelap Athrun keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Drrrt! Drrrrrttttt!_

Ponsel yang ada di saku rokku bergetar. Reflek, aku mengambil ponsel tersebut dan duduk membelakangi Athrun. "Halo, dengan Cagalli Yula Athha di sini," kataku.

"_CAGALLI! Kau mau ke mana dengan Athrun!?"_

Kujauhkan ponselku dari telinga. K-Kira ternyata... "Err, itu..."

"_Kenapa kau lari dariku, Cagalli!?"_

Nada kesal jelas terdengar dari suaranya. "M-maaf, mm, a-aku juga tidak tahu."

"_Hah? Kau tidak tahu?"_

"I-iya! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku lari ke tempat Athrun dan bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu juga dengan Meer-_san_, Kira," jelasku dengan nada pelan.

_[Pemberhenti terakhir di stasiun Capricornus. Diharapkan untuk para penumpang agar memeriksa kembali barang bawaan Anda sebelum meninggalkan kereta.]_

"_Hah!? Kau bilang apa? Meer? Maksudmu, tunangan Athrun?"_

Firasatku jadi tidak enak sekarang. "I-iya."

"_BODOH! Siapa bilang kalau gadis yang bersamaku itu Meer!? Dia kakak kembarannya, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli!"_

"Eeeh!?"

"Sudah kuduga." Aku menengok pada Athrun yang berucap barusan.

"_Sekarang kau masih dengan Athrun?"_

"Iya, keretanya juga sudah berhenti di stasiun terakhir," jawabku seraya berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah keluar gerbong. Laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu juga ikut melangkah berdampingan denganku.

"_Oke, aku tunggu di stasiun Earl. Jangan main ke mana-mana, tunggu kereta arah balik datang, Cagalli."_

Aku terdiam mendengar perintah Kira. Jantungku berdesir. Hangat, entah kenapa suaranya mirip seperti suara Ayah saat ia tengah mengkhawatirkan karena pulang larut malam. Sengaja, aku berhenti melangkah tepat setelah keluar dari gerbong kereta. Kututup mulutku dengan punggung tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan masih memegang ponsel. "K-Kira..." Aku memanggil namanya dengan nada bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"_Jangan nangis, Cagalli. Dulu juga bukannya kau pernah salah naik kereta, ya?"_

"Hiks, i-iya, sih. Ahahaha." Secepat mungkin kuhapus air mataku yang mulai keluar dari kelopak mata.

Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menyentuh tangan kiriku lalu membawa tanganku ke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Itu tangan Athrun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin, ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Begitu juga Kira yang masih mencoba untuk menghiburku dari ujung telepon. Oh ayolah, aku menangis bukan karena aku ketakutan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah seperti dulu, saat aku masih kelas 1 SMP. Tapi... aku menangis sekarang karena... aku terharu.

Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya mendapat perhatian dari seorang kakak?

Dari keluarga kandungku sendiri?

Sehangat inikah rasanya?

"_Nakanai de, Imoutou-chan[1]_."

Kuusahakan untuk menjawab, tanpa ada isakan tangis terdengar. "_Hai, Oniisan[2]_." Setelahnya, sambungan itu terputus. Aku pun menangis sambil tertawa kecil. "R-rasanya aneh mendengar Kira memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Imoutou-chan_'," kataku pada Athrun. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku. Aku menatapnya sambil ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Athrun. Maaf, kau... jadi terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Itu semua hasil kerja kerasmu, Cagalli," sanggah Athrun.

Aku menyenggol lengan kanannya dengan sikut. "Memang siapa lagi yang selalu menemaniku tiap aku butuh penopang, hm?"

"Entah?"

"Kau datang tepat waktu. Selalu datang di saat aku butuh bantuan, Athrun."

"Hanya kebetulan saja, kok," kilahnya.

Kuhapus air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipiku. "Menurutku, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada hanya takdir dan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Athrun."

Ia menunduk. "Sekarang, Kira sudah sadar tentang statusnya sebagai seorang kakak. Kau juga sama, sudah berusaha keras untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku turut senang." Aku hanya mengangguk sekali. "Tapi pada akhirnya kau tak ingat apapun tentang kita saat di SMP Aegle. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur kau sudah lupa, karena aku tak mau membuatmu trauma lagi seperti dulu."

"Boleh kutebak?" izinku.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Apa... dulu aku pernah jadi korban _bully_ di sana, bahkan diperlakukan _tidak baik _oleh para senior? Sampai akhirnya aku mengalami trauma lalu lupa dengan semua kejadian itu?"

Senyum kecil nampak di wajah Athrun. "Ya, dan akulah yang dituduh melakukannya oleh teman-temanku karena pernah menyelamatkanmu sekali. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tuaku sepakat untuk memindahkanku ke sekolah yang lain."

"Begitu..." Kepalaku tertunduk. Walau ingin, tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. "Tapi, tidak masalah 'kan kalau... aku tak mengingatnya?"

"Ya, aku tak mempermasalahkannya," sahut Athrun.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Kutarik pelan lengannya untuk mendekat dan _cup!_ Aku menciumnya di pipi sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Ia terlihat kaget, rona merah juga terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku dan... sudah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Meer." Athrun nampak serius menatapku, kuberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya balik. "Aku ingin meminta izin darimu untuk... mencoba m-mencintaimu, Athrun-..._senpai_," ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Tentu, itu yang kuharapkan, Cagalli-_chan_."

"Cagalli-..._chan_?"

Athrun tertawa pelan. "Panggilan yang manis, bukan?"

"Aku benci panggilan itu!"

"Oh, padahal saat kita masih satu SMP, kau mau-mau saja dipanggil 'Cagalli-_chan_'. Panggilan itu juga terdengar imut."

"Argh! Berisik! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"H-hei! Kau salah jalan, Cagalli!"

"BERISIK!"

* * *

**~ FIN ~  
**

* * *

1 "Jangan menangis, Adik [perempuan]."

2 "Iya, Kakak [laki-laki]."

* * *

**YOSH! Ini chap terakhirnya! :D Ending-nya memang gantung tapi intinya Cagalli dan Kira udah terima kenyataan yang ada, hubungan AsuCaga juga udah jadi sepasang kekasih ._. Maklumi cerita ini, karena fanfic ini diikutkan ke lomba fanfiction dan udah sampe 11.000-an kata jadi kalau diterusin bakal panjang buat kategori fanfic yang dilombakan ._.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat Alyazala-san [**Yap! AsuCaga memang menarik, saya udah dua kali ini menangin lomba karena ngambil pair AsuCaga :D sekedar ngasih tau aja, mereka emang deket karena Athrun pernah nolongin Cagalli waktu Cagalli di-bully :) cuma Athrun senior yang deket sama Cagalli di SMP Aegle :D terima kasih buat support dan review-nya! #Bow**] dan Naw d Blume-san [**Ahaha, gapapa dipanggil Author-chii daripada Author-tachi deh, tapi manggil saya Ichi juga gapapa :) Yeah, gimanapun juga pair yang ambil kan AsuCaga :D jadi gomen kalau KiraCaga nya sedikit ._. waduh, mainnya boneka vodo #Merinding kalau yang dimaksud senior yang nolongin Cagalli emang Athrun, tapi kalau senior yang nge-bully Cagalli, hell no! :D Athrun gak mungkin saya buat karakter seperti itu, ahaha, sangat gak rela dan yaaah, saya juga mikir, berenti di chapter ketiga aja kayaknya gak mungkin tapi saya juga bingung kalau mau ngelanjutin ._. terima kasih buat support dan review-nya! #Bow**], dan Readers semua! :)**

**Maaf kalau menggantung tapi kalau ada yang request untuk lanjut, saya usahakan untuk lanjut dalam bentuk sequel :)**

**Cukup segitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya, saya pergi dulu untuk menenangkan diri :D**

**JA NE~~~!**


End file.
